VanilleChocolat
by AoiTsuki -BlueMoon
Summary: the GazettE // Du haut de ses huit ans, il dérivait dans la rue, son bob lui tombant sur la nuque.


**Notes :** ça faisait un moment que cette fic me trottait dans la tête, et je me suis finalement lancée. Alors, je n'ai pas mis de nom, comme ça vous pouvez vous imaginer qui vous voulez, même si je suis bien partie de l'un des the GazettE pour écrire. Quoique, à la limite, j'avais plus l'impression de voir certains personnages de mangas... n_n

Pour la chanson, il s'agit du _Chat de gouttière_ de Mélissa Mars, voilà, voilà, si jamais vous avez envie d'aller écouter ce que ça donne. Juste comme ça en passant, elle fait partie des artistes que j'apprécie le plus et il n'y en a pas tant que ça que j'apprécie (mais c'est une remarque totalement inutile dites-moi !! -_-').

Ah oui ! Et c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'exercice de songfic, donc je tiens à m'excuser si jamais ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bon.

Allez, bonne lecture ! =)

XO XO

***

_Vanille-Chocolat_

_Il me suit partout..._

Le sac en plastique contenant les achats que sa maman lui avait demandé de faire était fermement coincé entre ses petits doigts. Tandis que de son autre main il tenait la glace qu'il avait eu le droit de s'acheter. Il était d'ailleurs en train de la dévorer. Du haut de ses huit ans, il se sentait déjà telle une star. Il traversait seul cette petite rue commerçante comme une des ces nombreuses grandes personnes qui l'entouraient. Il était presque comme eux, tête haute et l'air sûr de lui, comme s'il n'avait besoin de personne.

_Je dérive en short métallique_

_Mon bob me tombe sur la nuque_

_Les mèches de cheveux électriques_

_Y a des terriens qui m'reluquent_

Il adorait la façon dont il était habillé, parce qu'il était mignon avec ces vêtements. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que ça voulait dire, mais sa mère ne cessait de le lui répéter avec un grand sourire. Il supposait donc que c'était une bonne chose que d'être mignon. Même si son papa n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air d'apprécier l'aspect du short que son fils avait lui-même choisi et qui dévoilait ses jambes maigrelettes. La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas trop était ce chapeau que sa mère l'avait forcé à mettre, pour se protéger du soleil qui, en fin de matinée, commençait déjà à se faire dangereux.

Mais malgré ça, il sentait bien qu'on le regardait, que tout ces gens autour lui jetaient des coups d'œil intrigués. Parce qu'il était encore dans cette tranche d'âge où il était plutôt difficile de discerner un petit garçon d'une petite fille si les vêtements se faisaient eux-mêmes ambigus.

_Je sais qu'j'ai l'air dans la Lune_

_Mais je dérive déjà sur Saturne_

Son visage poupin et ses yeux rêveurs attirait forcément le regard. À quoi cet enfant qui dévorait une glace vanille-chocolat à grand renfort de coups de langue, pouvait-il bien penser ? Il semblait déjà tellement sûr de lui. Et c'était le cas, mais uniquement lorsqu'il s'habillait de cette manière, lorsqu'il sentait que les gens se posaient des questions à son sujet. Quand il était habillé comme tout le monde, il était mal à l'aise, et une timidité maladive s'emparait alors de lui. Mais pas pour le moment, car pour l'instant il était bien, parce que justement il n'était pas comme tout le monde. En ce moment il se distinguait des autres enfants qui étaient dans la rue avec leurs parents. Déjà parce qu'il était seul et parce qu'il donnait envie d'être regardé.

_Moi je parle au chat de gouttière_

_Que j'ai adopté hier_

_Il miaulait sur le trottoir_

_Il avait un je n'sais quoi _

_Qui accrochait le regard_

_Je suis rev'nue sur mes pas_

Et cette petite boule de poil grise et maigrichonne qui l'accompagnait en trottinant, donnait l'impression d'être malade. Ce chaton avait le poil sale et terne, l'œil vitreux et le museau abimé. Le petit garçon l'avait rencontré la veille, sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Il avait alors trouvé qu'il lui ressemblait. Il était seul, n'avait pas l'air très en forme, mais malgré tout il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de ce petit corps qui palpitait. Le petit garçon avait joué avec lui, durant de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que sa maman l'appelle pour l'heure du goûter. En une fraction de seconde, la chaton avait disparu.

Il ne l'avait retrouvé que ce matin, en sortant de chez lui pour aller remplir la mission que sa mère lui avait confié.

_Il avait l'air un peu fou_

_Je lui ai chatouillé le cou_

_J'ai craqué sur ses yeux pâles_

_Et son allure de beau mâle_

_On s'est fait miaou, miaou_

_Depuis il me suit partout_

_Partout, partout_

_Miaou, miaou, miaou, miaou, MIAOU !_

Tout comme la veille, le chat s'était laissé faire par le petit garçon. Il s'était fait caresser et laissé apprivoiser et avait décidé de faire de cet humain, son maître. Ce dernier, malgré tous les défauts physiques que pouvait avoir ce petit animal, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. La fierté et l'orgueil que l'enfant ressentait en regardant l'animal le faisait alors se sentir fort à son tour. Pour une fois, il n'était pas seul, il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un était là, avec lui.

_Je dérive en short métallique_

_Mon bob me tombe sur la nuque _

_Les mèches de cheveux électriques_

_Y a des terriens qui m'reluquent_

_Je sais que qu'j'ai l'air dans Lune _

_Mais je dérive déjà sur Neptune _

De la glace lui coulait sur les doigts. Le petit garçon stoppa donc sa marche pour lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa sucrerie. Le chaton s'arrêta également, attendant bien sagement que le petit être humain ait terminé ce qu'il était en train de faire. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à ronchonner. Il n'aimait pas quand la glace lui fondait sur les doigts, il avait l'impression d'être tout collant ensuite. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet et réajusta son chapeau sur l'arrière de sa tête, le sentant tomber.

_Je parle à mon chat de gouttière_

_Que j'ai adopté hier_

_Je lui dévoile une par une_

_Mes pensées de fille de la Lune_

« Alors mon petit chaton ? s'enquit le garçon en posant le sac plastique pour aller gratter l'animal derrière les oreilles. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop ennuyé d'aller chercher toutes ses choses pour ma maman. Tu sais, c'est une très gentille maman et elle avait besoin de tous ces ingrédients pour pouvoir me faire un bon gâteau pour le goûter d'aujourd'hui. Je t'en donnerai un morceau parce que tu l'as bien mérité aussi. Tu es venu faire les courses avec moi donc tu auras droit aussi à une récompense. Et après, on s'amusera encore comme hier tous les deux, d'accord ? C'est promis ? ».

Pour toute réponse, et comme s'il avait parfaitement saisit le sens des paroles du petit garçon, le chaton émit un faible miaulement de satisfaction. Son maître sourit puis se redressa lentement avant de se remettre en route.

_Les terriens qui nous reluquent _

_Voient passer un drôle de truc_

_Une fille aux mèches électriques_

_Un chat au regard métallique_

_On leur fait miaou, miaou_

_Ils nous suivent des yeux partout_

_Partout, partout _

_Miaou, miaou, miaou, miaou_

« C'est une petite fille ? ... Qu'est-ce que tu en dit chéri ? ... Je n'en dit rien du tout. ... Comment peut-on habiller ses enfants de la sorte ! On ne sait même pas à quel sexe il appartient ! ... Cette enfant est toute seule ? Et sa mère, où est-elle ? ... À son âge elle déambule déjà seule dans la rue ! ... C'est forcément une fille ! ... Si on s'occupe aussi bien d'elle que de son chat dans sa famille, la pauvre ! »

Une fille ? Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça lui plaisait plutôt bien qu'on le prenne pour une fille, au moins il pouvait se cacher derrière quelque chose, au moins il pouvait cacher son éternelle timidité derrière cette apparence de petite fille déjà emplie de fierté et d'assurance.

_Ils nous suivent des yeux partout_

_Partout, partout_

_Miaou, miaou, MIAOU !_

Enfin, le petit garçon parvint au coin de la rue où il devait tourner pour, quelques mètres plus loin, retomber dans la rue où il habitait. Les habitants de son quartier lui jetèrent des regards surpris en faisant la moue. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'allait devenir ce gamin si déjà à son âge il se prenait pour une fille. Mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de lui dire bonjour et de lui demander d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait été faire seul. Le garçon se força donc à répondre le plus poliment possible, comme le lui avaient appris son papa et sa maman, mais en fait il en était plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il voulait vraiment finir sa glace maintenant, sinon, sa mère allait forcément vouloir la goûter aussi et ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie !

_Je dérive..._


End file.
